


The Garden's Secrets

by Athene



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene/pseuds/Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Radiant Garden fell, it didn't remain without a garden for long. The Organization saw to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is filled to the brim with Organization headcanon, so tread lightly. There are also many references to 358/2 Days’ gameplay system, so parts of this likely won’t make sense if you haven’t played Days. The Cavern of Remembrance and Garden of Assemblage are new locations in Radiant Garden revealed in KH2 Final Mix.

The Garden of Assemblage bustled with activity as Nobodies worked steadily at completing the connections to the last few portals. Among them were the thin, heavily robed Alchemist Nobodies that dextrously fiddled with wiring and ports that would soon be attached to the main computer, where their commander tapped away inputting the newest updates to the panel system. Unsuited for reconnaissance, the relatively few Alchemists lingered in the castle labs, assisting their commander, or in the Hollow Bastion, maintaining the power supplies and system of cables that kept intact the computers both in the garden and the ruined castle.

While the Organization members’ individual grids did not need to be collected and tweaked now that they were well beyond the testing phase, Vexen still had to ensure that the variety of gear enhancements produced the correct output when the data was uploaded to the computer. He narrowed his eyes as the compiled code spat back an error, muttering under his breath as he searched for the inscrutable error he had apparently made. Though the panel system was frustrating to maintain, it was an invaluable piece of technology that shaped much of Vexen’s reports and research.

From some distance behind him, he could hear the double doors leading from the transport corridor open and thump shut. “Is that you, Lexaeus?” Vexen called, not looking over from his work while he hunted down the possible typo in his code. “Did you take care of that Heartless nuisance in the castle?”

“I lured it further away so it won’t endanger any of the cables running to the underground lab. I’ve placed two Templars to keep watch while your Alchemists continue repairs.” While the Heartless had not been causing _intentional_ damage, its constant use of lightning magic had overloaded a power source connected to the old lab within the last week.

“Excellent. Stick around–I will need a test subject once I am finished here.”

Lexaeus frowned in disapproval and crossed his arms, but said nothing in response; being so callously called a test subject was just like Vexen. His eyes strayed away as it became apparent that Vexen was having no luck in finding his coding error, and he watched the lower Nobodies at work. While the Alchemists were busy with the wiring for the portals that would lead to the last members’ data chambers, he could see Zexion’s Illusionists hovering at the access points for the still unfilled positions in their organization. All together, the access points numbered thirteen.

Thirteen. It seemed like a peculiar number–one tied with bad luck, no less–but it seemed like the majority of the Organization was united in achieving that number. As Xemnas explained it, thirteen would be the point at which there are more newcomers than founders, and when they could truly move forward as an active force. He had scoffed inwardly at the thought; they had proven very ‘active’ in the past several years despite only recently inducting their tenth member, the Gambler of Fate.

Lexaeus was torn from his reverie by the sound of Vexen scowling audibly at the computer; even lacking the knowledge of the intricacies of coding language, he could tell that the compiling errors were to blame.

“Is Zexion not here?” The cowled Illusionist Nobodies’ presences were an obvious sign that their commander _should_ be around, but he had not seen the younger man since he had left for the ruined castle.

“I’ve just returned.” Vexen finally looked away from the computer to acknowledge the voice, which came from beyond the large monitor. Zexion slipped into view after rounding the screen, having arrived through the illusion-veiled entrance. “The updates have been made to the Proof of Existence. The mission data transfers between the panels should work smoothly again.”

“I do not want to have to do this every time a new member joins us.” Vexen grumbled and wrenched himself away from the computer, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Complete the updates here as well, Zexion–your code is giving me a headache.”

As Vexen stormed away to oversee his Alchemists, Zexion aimed a half-lidded stare of exasperation at his back but said nothing. Lexaeus remained near the young schemer as he took his turn at the code, tapping through the added lines and changing their format to better match his preferred style. Within minutes, the errors in the code were located and everything was compiling without any immediate sign of issue.

The entire time, Lexaeus watched and tried to glean what portions of the code told the computer to interact with the system set up in the Castle That Never Was and what portions were maintained the more local processes in the garden. While the data gathering and replica research were Vexen’s major projects, the panel system and coding of computers speaking between two worlds was Zexion’s brainchild.

“You will have to explain to me someday how all of this is done by a single computer,” Lexaeus commented as Zexion dropped his hands from the keys.

“It’s not just one.” Though he was quick to correct the other Nobody, Zexion’s expression was one of consideration. “I suppose that can be arranged, when we both have more free time.” His lips twisted into a smirk. “It’s the least I can do after taking inspiration for the panel system from your puzzles.”

Lexaeus’ lips twitched, almost managing a wry smirk before he heard Vexen calling from the upper level of the garden. “Time to play test subject,” he sighed, uncrossing his arms and turning to leave.

“It should be a simple holo-mission based off of one of your recent tasks. Nothing major.” Zexion’s tone was dismissive as he turned back to the computer, pulling up the mission data to ensure everything looked in order.

Without anyone’s eyes on him for the moment, Lexaeus shook his head to himself. Missions involving the antics of the gods of Olympus were ‘nothing major’ indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Castle Oblivion Organization members are shown to have personal Nobody troops around by the time Nobodies are fought in KH2. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion's Nobodies' names (Alchemists, Templars, and Illusionists) are taken from job classes from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.


End file.
